Democratic Alliance Party
Democratic Alliance Party The Democratic alliance was formed of the Centralists, Whigs, Liberals and Democrats but also the Maldarsian Independence and Unionist Party and Essatean Anti-Monarchy Party. - These two factions within the party have to be reconciled constantly. The party believes in the need for some democratic reforms and greater accountability of government. They believe in merchantilism and feudalism but would like to see some improvements. They would like tax to be of a more progressive kind so that it is not just tied to the people. They recognise the need for a military force for the defence of the Empire and an empire to spread democratic principle to the uncivilised world. However the party also recognises the need for greater autonomy of the empire and that the principle of subsidiarity should be used in decision making. Political: The main political aim of the Democratic Alliance Party is to win as many seats as possible in all levels of elected government, gain a majority in the Council of Nobles and hold Executive power through the offices of the Legitimate. Economic: The aim of the Democratic Alliance Party in economics is to facilitate a wealth-creating environment in the Kingdom of Pyrus through a democratic feudal system and a reformed mercantilism. The Democratic Alliance Party believes that tax should be progressive with a greater burden being placed on the wealthy and that services provided by the state are of good quality but need some democratic reform. Domestic: The Democratic Alliance Party aims to reform the state services for the benefit of the people by making them more democratic. The Democratic Alliance Party wants domestic tranquillity as well as liberty and freedom for all to pursue their own interests. Subsidiary: The main aim of the Democratic Alliance Party is to have decisions taken at the most appropriate level of government through subsidiary. This principle was introduced during a Conservative led administration to appease the Party when it was in a coalition government. The Democratic Alliance Party wants to extend the principle to other areas and decentralise some decision making on schools and hospitals. Imperial: At the imperial level the two aims of the Democratic Alliance Party are, firstly, to extend democratic principles throughout the Empire. Secondly, to develop and promote the empire to a civilised standard of living, perhaps leading to greater autonomy in the future or union with the Kingdom. International: The Democratic Alliance Party aims to work with party’s of similar persuasions abroad for the promotion of the Party and its aims. They believe that the Ogulan Union is an opportunity to encourage democracy and promote subsidiary to the powers of Ogulas. Defence: The main aim of the Democratic Alliance Party is to ensure that the Kingdom of Pyrus can defend itself to that end they believe in securing peace through the spread of democracy and diplomatic means - not military force. Social Structure: The Democratic Alliance Party believes in the Neo-Feudal Hierarchy of the Divine Monarchy, but sees potentials for reform that would strengthen the society. They wish to reclassify parts of the social structure and produce citizens with patriotism not subjects with enforced loyalty. Religious: In this area the Democratic Party’s aim is to maintain the Catholic Church of Pyrus and its aims in the suppression of heresy and iconoclasm. The Democratic Alliance Party supports the Church and is willing for it to have a role in a democratic government. Justice: The main aim of the Democratic Alliance Party is to provide a framework whereby an independent judiciary can provide justice efficiently, some in the party suggest a move to greater democracy in the judiciary. Criminals should be have punishments imposed, but must also given every chance for rehabilitation. Office of the Party Leadership: Party Leader Neilm Teakess Deputy Party Leader Osterim Hardilte Party Chairman Xave Gasserd Party Secretary Crosen Ahne 6 Managers 30gcs 32 Administration Staff 96gcs 27 Accountants 54gcs 100 Secretaries 100gcs 20 Messengers 20gcs Office of the Party Press Secretary Press Secretary Yeoman 5gcs Spokesman on Finance Huneaf Baltern Spokesman on Trade and Industry Bosnan Freppin Spokesman on Domestic Affairs Valder Kasser Spokesman on Foreign Affairs Nemune Jilterhas Spokesman on War & the Military Lomin Wantarin Spokesman on Religion Maloc Cagg Spokesman on Justice Cranson Meldakia Spokesman on Royal and Noble Affairs Zalin Doghreed Spokesman on Party Matters Josim Fendern 5 Managers 25gcs 25 Administration Staff 75gcs 12 Accountants 24gcs 106 Secretaries 106gcs 38 Messengers 38gcs 32 Researchers 32gcs TOTAL 605gcs Party Leader Neilm Teakess Deputy Party Leader Osterim Hardilte Party Chairman Xave Gasserd Party Secretary Crosen Ahne Spokesman on Finance Huneaf Baltern Spokesman on Trade and Industry Bosnan Freppin Spokesman on Domestic Affairs Valder Kasser Spokesman on Foreign Affairs Nemune Jilterhas Spokesman on War & the Military Lomin Wantarin Spokesman on Religion Maloc Cagg Spokesman on Justice Cranson Meldakia Spokesman on Royal and Noble Affairs Zalin Doghreed Spokesman on Party Matters Josim Fendern Membership: 41225 members Noble Patrons: Halthadier Hunthor Rumel Thur Learal Akaimade Rotas Cralga Wilix Freyadin Cranson Golthunor Halthadier Golthunor Nanya Hallardar Vaire Hallardar Pelori Itarn Amhar Kramain Crelna Kramain Forone Kramain Rotas Kramain Rawein Monroat Umbar Noldo Marde Quaterin Senlar Quaterin Xave Sane Arset Sletra Huneaf Golthunor Retha Edain Pelori Julthunor Nulukor Thur Maloc Berg Kranare (II) Derfel Danson Ulke Pelori Wantaxal Eluch Cralga Oureer Edain Taulan Thur Segrengle Degrath Debendon Vorty Miltra Edain Pelar Hallardar Cunglas Sane Tashm Pashon-Sarn Senior Patrons: Sinlur Adervar Crosen Ahne Zalin Ahne Agarwen Baltern Huneaf Baltern Miras Baltern Plom Baltern Nirin Buplen Rumel Buplen Cirdan Cagg Eltar Cagg Halola Cagg Maloc Cagg Mandel Cagg Krol Dagine Tashm Dagine Nandril Defarge Grelda Doghreed Helcar Doghreed Talesin Doghreed Valosa Doghreed Zalin Doghreed Josim Fendern Jolmay Fichert Jurote Fichert Olwen Fichert Bosnan Freppin Rawein Frestone Rumel Frestone Wrultar Frestone Andar Gasserd Xave Gasserd Eluch Gurteen Yorica Gurteen Danson Hardilte Osterim Hardilte Vladhem Hardilte Rellant Huffal Feldat Jilterhas Nemune Jilterhas Nitiz Jilterhas Ordpox Jilterhas Rumel Jilterhas Sacram Jilterhas Bolak Kasser Munan Kasser Valder Kasser Boarth Kordal Miltra Kordal Kralan Lacawn Cardig Maddred Welneth Massefte Cranson Meldakia Eltar Meldakia Handir Meldakia Keoin Meldakia Learal Meldakia Rawein Meldakia Refful Meldakia Tirion Meldakia Nelim Minch Balona Mudyan Frayn Mudyan Bundyar Nilgeff Farani Nilgeff Delynia Rult Xuthra Rult Neilm Teakess Bundyar Tithern Forone Tradanor Gondo Tradanor Taulan Tybrand Tirion Tybrand Rumel Ulye Nantril Veltarn Seulta Veltarn Tyzrallon Wann Vaire Wann Clovis Wantarin Lomin Wantarin Yave Wantarin Category:Political Parties Category:Democratic Alliance Party